


Bernianne Supports

by onboro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Horses, I have no idea how to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onboro/pseuds/onboro
Summary: Just some short passages on how I think a support between Marianne and Bernie would go. They're two of my favorite characters in Three Houses and noticed they have a lot in common when reading up on them.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 14





	1. C Support

It’s getting late. Everyone is already either in their dorms or going towards them. The monastery’s streets begin to quiet as the last souls finally settle into where they need to be. Suddenly, a door slowly opens. Very cautiously, a mess of purple hair peers out from the door. It was Bernadetta, and she was sneaking out of her room. Bernadetta had made it a habit to go out late at night, seeing what the monastery was like when no one was around to potentially spook her. This time around, she felt a trip to the greenhouse was in order. Afterwards, she might sneak into the dining hall to see if they had any snacks leftover.

She opened the doors expecting to only see her favorite flora friends, but instead she’s met with the harrowing image of a hauntingly hollow girl. This girl, with her light blue hair and dark, baggy eyes, was Marianne, and she was very surprised to see someone in the greenhouse at this hour. Bernadetta was also very startled; her foolproof plan to not encounter anyone was suddenly ruined by this ghastly girl in front of her. However, despite the scary looking girl in front of her, she couldn’t find it in her to scream, which was something she was really good at. She looked… sad. Like nothing in life ever went right for her.

They spend a few moments in an awkward silence until Marianne says, “Um… I’m sorry. I’ll just get out of your way…” Marianne starts to leave, but something in Bernie just had to say, “W-wait! You can stay, I just to have to…” Bernie looks over and points to the right corner, “…be over there.” Bernie rushes over to said corner to find her plants. Marianne, confused and debating whether or not to leave, decides to stay where she was. Marianne was glaring at some plants, as if inspecting them. Bernadetta couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Um…”, Marianne says after noticing Bernie staring at her. “Maybe I should’ve left after all.” “No, no, no! I’m sorry, I was just wondering what was wrong with the plants you’re staring so hard at.” Marianne turns back to the plants. “Oh. Well, I’ve been tending to these plants for a while now, but they haven’t been growing like I wanted them to. I’m not too sure what’s the reason myself…” Bernie walks over to the plants herself. “Hmm… maybe it’s the soil?”

“The soil?” Marianne responds quizzically.

“Yeah, maybe! I know some plants are sensitive to the type of soil they grow in, like the ones I’m growing over there, so maybe it’s the same deal?”, Bernie suggests. Marianne kneels down to touch the soil the plants have rooted themselves in. “Hmm. I believe you’re right; this soil became very coarse. Do you think I need to replant them or give them better fertilizer?”

“It might be better to just replant them. Then again, it’s not like these plants are dying, so I’d say it’s up to you.”

“Thank you. Your name is Bernadetta, right? I’m sorry to be a burden…”

“Y-you can call me Bernie. It’s no problem, uh… Maribelle?”

“It’s Marianne.” Bernie scoots back two steps with an embarrassed and fearful expression on her face. “Ack! I didn’t get your name right! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!”

“I-it’s fine…” says Marianne, shocked at seeing the sudden change in disposition. “If you don’t mind, can I see the plants you said you were growing?”

Bernadetta’s expression suddenly lightens up, as if these were words she’s been waiting to here for years. “You want to see my insectivorous plants!?”

“Y-yes, I do—wait, insectivorous?”

“Yeah! They’re cool little plants that eat bugs for nutrients! C’mon, I’ll show you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta and Marianne have   
> attained support level C.


	2. B Support

It was midday and two students had been selected for stable duty: Bernadetta and Marianne. The two have had more, smaller conversations between them since their garden incident but they had never been around for too long. Stable duty was a pleasurable assignment for Marianne; even when she didn’t have to tend to the horses she’d still come and visit after her classes were over. 

Marianne was brushing her favorite horse friend, Dorte, before she noticed her partner’s technique. 

“Um… Bernadetta?”, she says. Bernie turns over to Marianne while making sure to keep brushing her own horse. 

“Yes?”

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I was watching you brush Uwe and I think you could do it… better.”

Bernie stops brushing. “Oo-vay…? Oh, is that the horse’s name?” She doesn’t give Marianne time to respond as a look of panic spreads across her face. “Dang it, Bernie! You can’t even brush properly! You’re hurting the poor thing!”

“O-oh, you’re not hurting him,” Marianne responds. “, you should just take slower, wider strokes. Like this…” Marianne demonstrates, giving Dorte a nice, long stroke of the mane.

“Wow, I had no idea!”, Bernadetta says. She turns to the horse apparently named Uwe and apologizes. “I’m sorry, I’ll brush your mane better from now on!” She tries out the technique her partner showed her, giving her great results.

“You’ve got it.”, Marianne says with a small smile on her face. “I can tell you like horses.”

“Oh yeah! They’re so majestic, it’s hard not to stare at them.” Bernie turns to Marianne. “I’m sorry again that I wasn’t stroking… Oo-vay’s mane good enough. I just wanted to get back to my room as fast as possible.”

“Well, Uwe appreciates that you changed how you brushed.”

Bernie gives a look of shock. “You can tell what he’s thinking!?”

“Y-yes. You can look at the eyes and movements of a horse to try and feel what they feel.”

Bernadetta tries what Marianne suggests. “...I think I get it?” While she couldn’t exactly grasp this horse’s feelings, she understood how it would theoretically work.

“Not many people do, I just… have a knack for it.” Marianne resumes her brushing, her body language making it clear that she doesn’t want to speak more on it. They sit in silence trying to finish their assignment before Bernie asks another question.

“Uhm, so, do you like horses too? W-wait, of course you do; that’s a dumb question, sorry…”

“No it’s okay. I love horses.” Marianne’s face produces another smile. “Well, I love them among other animals. They’re easier to talk to than actual people.” Her eyes widen as if she’s made some sort of mistake. “Ah, no offense! You’re easy to talk to as well. You remind me of a meek little mouse… wait, that came out wrong as well…”

Bernadetta shakes her head. “No, I understand. Animals are way easier to be around. I feel as if I make less mistakes around them… well except for Oo-vay here, I suppose. You’re easy to talk to as well! You looked kinda scary at first but you’re super nice! Oh, w-wait, forget the first part! I’m sorry!”

“No, I’m sorry…”

“No, me!”

The two go on an endless apologizing loop until they’ve finished grooming their horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta and Marianne have  
> attained support level B.


End file.
